Chocolate
by DarkPotterMalfoy
Summary: Harry tiene problemas para que el chocolate se quede en el pan. Por suerte Draco está ahí para ayudarle. Traducción Autorizada por FanofBellaandEdward.


Traducción autorizada por **FanofBellaandEdward**

**Disclaimer:**Harry Potter es propiedad de J. K. Rowling, Bloomsbury Publishing, Scholastic Inc. y AOL/Time Warner Inc. La historia pertenece a Melissa, yo traduzco por mero entretenimiento.

**Resumen:** Harry tiene problemas para que el chocolate se quede en el pan. Por suerte Draco está ahí para ayudarle

* * *

**Los comentarios se responderán mediante mensaje privado (PM)**

* * *

**Chocolate**

Draco observó perplejo cómo su amante desde hacía dos años trataba de esparcir la crema de cacao sobre su rebanada de pan con mantequilla. Llevaba haciéndolo desde hacía cinco minutos, pero la crema no se pegaba al pan. Cada vez que Harry trataba de quitar el cuchillo, la crema de chocolate se aferraba a él y tenía que repetir el proceso de difundir la pasta.

Frustrado, Harry tiró el cuchillo sobre el plato y se cruzó de brazos con una mueca en su rostro.

—¿Abandonas?—preguntó Draco divertido.

Harry hizo un mohín mas difícil—El chocolate se niega a pegarse al pan.

Draco se rió entre dientes—Sólo tú, Harry.

Los ojos verdes se estrecharon—¿Sólo yo qué?

—Derrotaste al mago oscuro más poderoso de todos los tiempo con un solo hechizo, pero una simple rebanada de pan con chocolate es demasiado para que lo resuelvas.—Draco sonrió.

Harry resopló—¿Y qué? ¡No es mi culpa que el chocolate sea terco!

Los ojos verdes se estrecharon. "Sólo yo qué?"

Draco miró el pan en ruinas; el cual se recuperó completamente con una gruesa capa de mantequilla. La pequeña cantidad de chocolate sólo cubría una pequeña parte.

—Tal vez, si redujeses la mantequilla, el chocolate se quedaría en el pan—Draco sugirió con alegría en sus ojos.

—Pero me gusta con mucha mantequilla. Su sabor es mucho mejor—Harry frunció el ceño ante el pedazo de pan, deseando que el chocolate permaneciese allí, en el pan.

Draco se quedó mirando la mueca en el rostro de Harry y después de tres minutos de solo observar a su amante mirando con anhelo el chocolate, suspiró y le tendió una mano con impaciencia.

Harry lo miró confundido.

—Dame ese trozo de pan y el maldito chocolate, eres un adicto al chocolate—suspiró

—Hey, ¡no te vas a comer el chocolate!—Harry protestó y lo miró, mientras cuidaba su plato

Draco no pudo evitar rodar los ojos. Su novio era adicto al chocolate realmente. Culpaba a Lupin por eso.

—No, nene, no me voy a comer esa basura azucarada—Draco resopló—Dame tu plato y te haré ese sándwich

Los ojos verdes iluminaron el rostro de Harry y sonrió. Un plato fue empujado rápidamente en la mano y un ansioso Harry estaba esperando a que terminara su sándwich.

Draco sólo tuvo la oportunidad de llevarse el cuchillo antes de que el plato le fuera arrebatado.

Una ceja se levantó cuando con que ganas se comía el bocadillo Harry. No pasó mucho tiempo para que se lo acabará y mientras él estaba ocupado lamiéndose los dedos de chocolate para dejarlos limpios, Draco estaba ocupado mirando su cara y la lengua rápida, mojada y roja que se extendía entre el largo de sus dedos.

Un hambre – pero no de comida – apareció en los ojos grises que empezaban a arder.

**Harry miró con recelo cuando oyó un gruñido escapar de la boca de su novio y un rubor apareció en las pálidas mejillas al reconocer el fuego apasionado en los ojos grises de Draco.**

—Euhm, Draco…—interrumpió con incertidumbre.

—Harry—Draco ronroneó y se puso de pie, acechando a Harry como un león tras su presa.

—Draco…—Harry le miró con recelo.

—Hay en muchas ocasiones en las que odio cuando comes chocolate.—Draco hizo una pausa durante unos segundos antes de continuar—Pero también hay otras que estoy feliz de que lo comas.

—Oh, ¿Por qué?—preguntó Harry confundido. Draco había expresado su disgusto por su comida favorita muchas veces y si podía evitarlo se negaba a darle cualquier tipo de chocolate a Harry.

—Porque estás sucio. Y no puedes estar sucio, ¿verdad?—Draco ronroneó—Te voy a limpiar.

—¿Eh?—Fue todo lo que Harry pudo decir antes de que fuera sacado de la silla de la cocina y llevado al dormitorio grande.

Más tarde, Harry reflexionó sobre el hecho de que el consumo de chocolate delante de Draco, era peligroso para su trasero.

**Gracias por leer y comentar.**

* * *

**Hay parte dos, pero es rated M, está en el apartado de completed y la encontréis en mi perfil.**

* * *

**Pasaros por la encuesta que he dejado en mi perfil. Es una encuesta anónima y que solo pueden votar usuarios registrados (reglas de FF)**


End file.
